Sleepy
by cheesycheeselovr
Summary: Shou wants to take Ritsu out on the town in the middle of the night. Instead, something else happens. (can be read platonically, if you want(except ch3)) Fluff and cuddles! ((This turned into what will probably be a series of oneshots about sleepy teenagers... Not sure how))
1. Sleepy and Cuddly

"Hey. Hey, Ritsu. You awake?" Shou whispers the words, but only because he doesn't want to wake the rest of the house. He made that mistake once before, and having a half-awake and very cranky elder Kageyama brother was _not_ something he planned on seeing again. A half-awake and cranky _younger_ brother was fine though, of course. In fact, Shou would be lying to himself if he said that wasn't what his goal was right now. Ritsu was always kinda cute when he tried to be intimidating.

"Riiiiitsuuuuuu, come on. I wanted to go check out that new movie, and now is the _perfect_ time for it! It's like... 3 o'clock, how are you even asleep already? Come on, wake-ek!"

Shou had tried poking to get Ritsu up and awake, but that had backfired. Somehow Shou had been pulled into the bed instead, and now he was pinned to the sheets by an arm connected to a still sleeping Ritsu. "So not cool, Ritsu. How are we supposed to leave if we're both in bed?"

Ritsu of course only mumbled a reply, considering he was still asleep. Shou debated on just pulling them both telekinetically through the window, but then... Ritsu nuzzled into him, and pulled his arm around him tighter. Shou blushed as a cold nose pressed itself into his neck, breath tickling him and sending goosebumps up and down his skin.

It really is a rare sight to see Ritsu so unguarded. Asleep, it's easy to see just how young he is without him trying to act older. Somehow, the sight steals away any fight Shou might have had to make the boy move.

"Well... I guess we could stay here. For just a little while."

In the morning, Mob would find them snuggled together, and wouldn't say a word about it.

 **A/N: I hope you like this! Leave a comment? Leave a prompt? Leave a critique?**


	2. Insomnia

After that first time Shou was pulled into bed with Ritsu, he couldn't get the thought out of his head. It had been... Nice. Ritsu had been so warm, and there was just something about being in another's presence that made him feel safe. Honestly, it wasn't even a _romantic_ type of nice. Ritsu had drooled on him, and Shou may or may not have had the worst morning breath known to man, but Shou couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so peacefully and woken up without feeling the least bit tired.

Shou could not say the same for how he was feeling now.

He was running on empty, eyes barely managing to focus on what he was seeing and yet he couldn't sleep. He'd been laying in his bed for 3 hours now, and even though he had been awake for just as many days, his brain refused to shut down.

Shou let out a sigh, getting up and grabbing his jacket as he made his way out his bedroom window (because doors were for people with sleep, that's why). He should have caved in sooner, probably _would_ have if he was still able to think straight. It didn't matter though, end result was the same: it was time to pull out the Big Guns to fix this current bout of insomnia.

Considering his current state of mind -or lack there of- Shou was pretty impressed with himself that he was able to find the Kageyama house so quickly. Or... Maybe his sense of time was thrown off, he wasn't really sure. At this point, he didn't care. All Shou cared about was getting the darn window to open and getting some much needed sleep.

He was just about to blast open the window and say to hell with the consequences when it slid open on its own.

"Shou? What are you doing here?" Ritsu whispered in deference to the late hour, frowning at the dead-eyed look his friend was giving him. "Geez, you look awful."

Shou simply blinked, still trying to piece together how the window had opened without him being the one to open it. His eyes landed on Ritsu who was giving him a weird look, and he could have cried at how relieved he felt.

He didn't bother saying anything, Shou just climbed into Ritsu's room, ignoring any and all questions as he grabbed Ritsu's wrist, and dragged them both to the bed where Shou plopped face-down with Ritsu in tow.

Ritsu let out a soft sigh as the red head let out a light snore, not letting go of his wrist in the slightest. The teen _had_ been working on some last minute homework, but he supposed that wasn't happening now. Deftly, he used his powers to close the window, and resigned himself to being used as a pillow. And if he slept a little easier, he didn't mention it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (crossposted from ao3) They're a bit older in this, probably late teens/early twenties. Something like that.**

 **This is technically supposed to go in my mobtober fills, but it fits with this theme so I'm putting it here**

* * *

"So I was thinking..." Ritsu says, causing Shou to raise an eyebrow.

"Never a good sign, you tend to think too much." He chuckles as he catches a pillow thrown in his face, but otherwise doesn't move. The two have been lounging in the large bed for the better part of the weekend, huddled together for warmth and comfort. Right now, Ritsu is resting with an arm thrown over his boyfriends chest, head pillowed near his collar bone.

Ritsu looks up at the comment and sends a glare with all the heat of a glowstick. "You think you're so funny... well maybe I won't tell you what I'm thinking then, if you're so smug."

"You would really leave me hanging?" Shou takes on an offended tone, as if he didn't already know that Ritsu couldn't keep a secret from him to save his life. At least, not unimportant secrets like this one. He threw an arm over his eyes in a show of dramatics. "Ritsu Kageyama, you wound me."

"You'll get over it." Ritsu smiled, turning his head into the warm neck he was pressed against. "Anyway, as I was saying, I've been thinking."

 _Right on schedule._ Shou chuckled, moving a hand through dark hair, keeping quiet besides an assenting hum.

"You're pyrokinetic right? Does that mean you could be a substitute for a heater? I mean, you're already a pretty great space heater here, excellent cuddling material and all, but I mean on a larger scale. Like an apartment or something."

Shou is always amused by how much more open Ritsu is in these quiet moments between them. Things he'd never say otherwise flow unguarded when it's just the two of them together; no fear of judgement, but the question makes him stumble.

"An apartment?" Shou thought about it, taking the odd question as seriously as Ritsu takes Shou's out of the blue questions. "I mean... I guess. Assuming it isn't too large, I could probably keep at least a few rooms heated. Though obviously the room I was in would be the warmest."

"Obviously."

They stayed like that, quiet as Shou played with Ritsu's hair and Ritsu listened to the soft thrum of his boyfriends heart. It was peaceful, and the way that Shou was playing with his hair, fingers moving in just the right way, was very relaxing. Soon, Ritsu found himself blinking slower and slower until his eyes stayed shut, breath evening out as he was lulled into sleep.

"Why do you ask?"

The quiet question was just loud enough to register in Ritsu's mind before he was out completely. "Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking."

Ritsu took a deep breath, enjoying the familiar scent that surrounded him as he tightened his hold and settled into a more comfortable position like a cat seeking warmth. "If we didn't have to pay for heating, we could probably afford an apartment on our own, that's all."

"Afford an apartment?" Shou looked at his boyfriend, confused and excited all at once. "What do you mean?"

But Ritsu was already out, a soft smile playing on his lips and his breath coming in slow and even.

Shou rolled his eyes fondly, pressing a kiss to dark hair before settling into bed himself. "Leave it to you to reduce me to nothing more than a pillow and space heater... good night, Ritsu."

* * *

 **A/N: thoughts?**

 **Thank you for reading and also thank you to Auzzy the Ozzie for telling me about the formatting issue last time.**


End file.
